


Lay my heart down at her feet

by zaom



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Daryl Dixon has a praise kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Carol Peletier, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, My First Work in This Fandom, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Smut, Sub Daryl Dixon, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:08:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23027551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaom/pseuds/zaom
Summary: “You’re hard, aren’t you, baby?” she asked sweetly. Daryl blushed and hid his red face against her neck, feeling his dick twitch. Carol pressed a kiss against his temple and ran her hands down his bare back until they reached his buttocks. She squeezed, making Daryl give out a soft whimper against her shoulder before hooking her fingers underneath his boxers and dragging them down his legs, exposing his cock and ass.Because we need more dom!carol.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Carol Peletier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	Lay my heart down at her feet

**Author's Note:**

> I was considering adding mommy kink but UH I think this is embarrassing enough as my first work in this fandom lmao.

Daryl had been so fucking grumpy today. Not just mouthing off to the innocent Alexandrians, but also snapping at Rick, snapping at Glenn, snapping at Michonne and Maggie. So when Carol walks into their bedroom late that evening, Daryl already snuggled up beneath the blankets and reading a fantasy book he stole from Deanna, she decided to have a chat with him.

“What’s been going on with you today?” she asks while changing into her pajamas. Daryl glances up from his book with a guilty look on his face.

“Dunno what you’re talking about,” he deflects, chewing on the inside of his cheek.

“You’ve been pissed all day. Poor Mrs. Williams was almost in tears. So what’s on your mind?” Carol asks while sitting down on the bed beside him, dressed in a tank top and her panties. Daryl furrows his brows.

“Jus’ missed you, s’all,” he says.

“I’ve been here the entire time.”

Daryl looks away, closing his book and putting it on the nightstand. As he crawls down the bed and lies his head on the pillow, Carol hums, figuring out what the issue might be.

“You’ve been on edge, huh?” Daryl shrugs, looking down at nothing. “You want me to take care of you, pookie? It’s been a few days.”

“A week,” Daryl corrects as a pout form on his lips. Carol smiles.

“Keeping track, are we? Come here,” Carol moves so she’s properly sitting in the middle of the bed, beckoning Daryl to sit up against the headboard and give her a kiss. He blushes and leans in as she cups her hands around his face, kissing him sweetly and deeply. “You wanna be my good boy again?” she asks as she leaves tiny kisses on his cheeks and down to his neck. Daryl blushes and nods, embarrassed.

He and Carol fit together like puzzle pieces; just not in the way people expect them to, not in the way they want them to. Truth is, Daryl has never been a leader, lost without directions and someone telling him what to do. Deep down, he always wants to please and for people to like him.

After Carol’s marriage with Ed, going years without any bodily autonomy, this newfound control and respect is like a breath of fresh air. She never knew sex could be so loving and exciting, catering to her nurturing nature while also making her feel amazing.

“You’ve been very naughty today, though. I don’t know if you deserve it. Think you can be good, pookie?” she asks softly.  
Daryl pulls away to look at her, nodding. “Yes please, I’m sorry, I won’t be bad,” he says. Carol hums quietly and lies down on her back, pulling down her panties and exposing her vulva to the hot air.

“Come here then, show me you can be good,” she whispers, beckoning Daryl with a tug of her finger to get him between her legs, sitting on his knees and looking at her shyly through his bangs. “I’ve been on edge too. Make me feel nice, baby, you know how to,” she caresses his cheek with the palm of her hand. Daryl nods.

He lifts his hand and lightly touches the inside of her leg, dragging his fingers down until they meet her left labia. Playing around, touching softly and gently, he drags his right forefinger down the slit, poking at her hole to see how wet she is. Daryl licks his lips.

“Can I taste you?” he asks quietly.

“What do you say?” Carol asks, smiling happily.

“Please?” Daryl begs. Carol deems it good enough and she nods, running her fingers through Daryl’s hair as he leans down onto his stomach in front of her pussy. His mouth waters with the scent and the feel of her slick juices and soft flesh. He leans forward and opens his mouth, lightly touching the hood of her clit with the tip of his tongue, experimenting, looking up at Carol with wide eyes to see her reaction.

Carol sighs, petting his head and smiles, encouraging him to continue. Daryl flattens his tongue and gathers lots of saliva, licking straight up her slit, from her hole to her clitoris. He whines from the taste of her, teasing the little nub that makes her tremble.

“That’s good, baby. Keep going, sweetheart. Making me feel so good,” Carol moans, breathing heavily. She sits up slightly and grabs the hem of her tank top to pull it up, throwing it across the room and baring her breasts, making eye contact with Daryl the entire time.

Daryl glances down and looks at her tits, almost tempted to just let go and suck on her nipples instead, but he doesn’t do that. He wraps his lips around Carol’s throbbing clit and suckles gently, making his woman groan and pull his hair, tossing her head back in pleasure. He whimpers around her and grinds his hard cock down onto the mattress, not able to stop his humping, feeling like a horny dog. He can tell that he’s leaking precum, making a mess out of his boxers and the sheets.

Daryl can feel Carol’s juices coating his face and beard as he licks her, slurping and bobbing his head up and down. Eating Carol out was one of his favorite things to do. He was sure he could keep going for hours if she let him. The noises she made, her hips squirming and pushing towards his face, her fingers tugging on his hair, the scent and taste of her slick, being praised for doing such a good job pleasing her, making her feel sexy and wanted. He loved it all.

The first time they tried it, Carol had been shy and embarrassed. Ed always said that the act was disgusting, that her body was gross, and she couldn’t understand why Daryl had been so persistent on doing it. Then she realized how good it felt, and how much Daryl enjoyed it, and it made her feel like a goddess. It quickly became one of her favorite things, too. Seeing the big, bad, strong hunter on his knees in front of her, whining and whimpering and desperate to worship her most intimate body part did things to her she couldn’t dare to explain. She had the man wrapped around her little finger, and she knew it. She loved the feeling of power it gave her, and the knowledge that nobody else would ever get to see him like this.

“You look so sweet like this, pookie,” she whimpered, looking down at the man between her legs. How someone managed to look so cute and hot at the same time, she’d never know. “My good boy.”

Daryl whined at the praise as he slid his tongue through the folds of skin, raising his right hand up to push a finger into her wet and tight canal. He had to stop rutting into the bed, or he knew he’d come too soon. His eyebrows were furrowed and his breathing heavy. He stuck to a rhythm of licking, sucking and fingerfucking until Carol told him she was getting close.

She bit her lip and pulled Daryl even closer to her pussy, craving it all. She started to feel the familiar sensation of warmth building up deep inside her stomach, ready to explode. Carol tossed her head back and groaned. She started babbling.

“You’re gonna make me come, sweetheart. You’re so good for me, such a good boy,” she looked down and met his eager blue eyes, so ready to feel her come on his tongue and finger. The sight of the submissive man tipped her over the edge, and her mouth dropped open as she arched her back and groaned. Her legs shook between Daryl’s ears and he moaned happily, drinking her properly, gently suckling on her clit trying to prolong her orgasm.

As Carol started coming down, Daryl sat up on his knees, waiting for her to tell him what to do next. She took a deep breath and sighed, smiling and looking at Daryl through hooded eyes. She opened her arms wide.

“Come here, pookie,” she said.

Daryl straddled her hips and laid down on her, snuggling into her chest and softly kissing her plump breasts. He couldn’t help but hump into her leg, his throbbing cock aching to be touched. He felt Carol’s fingers move down his back to the hem of his shirt, pulling it upwards to touch naked skin.

Daryl sat up slightly to take off his shirt and throw it across the room, and quickly laid down again, pressing their nude chests together, feeling the sensation of skin-on-skin, her soft and full breasts against his hard thorax. Carol hummed quietly, running her fingers through Daryl’s hair and feeling his erection throbbing against her hip through his boxers.

“You’re hard, aren’t you, baby?” she asked sweetly. Daryl blushed and hid his red face against her neck, feeling his dick twitch. Carol pressed a kiss against his temple and ran her hands down his bare back until they reached his buttocks. She squeezed, making Daryl give out a soft whimper against her shoulder before hooking her fingers underneath his boxers and dragging them down his legs, exposing his cock and ass.

Daryl couldn’t control his hips and ended up grinding down against Carol’s thigh now that there was no fabric separating them. Carol gave him a light smack on his bum, the sound echoing through the room.

“Do you want me to touch you, sweetie? I can feel you all hard and wet. You’re desperate, huh?” she teased. Daryl nodded shyly, not looking up at her. She hummed. “You can hump against my thigh and suck on my nipples, baby. How does that sound? Just don’t come yet” she whispered while lovingly stroking his hair. Daryl nodded and innocently looked up at her through his bangs, beginning to move his hips forwards and backward against her, smearing precum between them. The friction felt so good after so long of no touch, and he whimpered and bowed his head, catching a dark and erect nipple in his mouth, softly suckling it.

There was always something comforting about sucking on Carol’s breasts. Lying across her and kissing her chest while she stroked his back and played with his hair affectionately made him feel at peace. His dick against her hip felt good and he twitched, sucking harder on her nipple as she moaned.

“Good boy,” she whispered. “Does it feel nice?” she asked. Daryl whimpered and gave a small nod, careful not to let go of her breast. He reached up to play with the other one, softly touching her with the tip of his fingers. He shyly looked up at her from his place against her chest, still rocking his hips back and forth, unhurried. “You’re so sweet like this, Daryl,” Carol smiled while looking down on him, grey eyes meeting blue.

Daryl started unconsciously thrusting harder against her, whining around her nipple as he felt heat building in his core, his cock twitching, and balls drawing up, ready to spill his seed all over the place. He furrowed his eyebrows and reluctantly stopped, lifting his hips up so his dick didn’t touch her, and let go of Carol’s breast. He gasped.

“Was gonna come,” he whimpered, hugging her close and hiding his face against her chest, his cheeks red from arousal and shyness.

“That’s okay. You’re such a good boy for me,” she praised.

“Wanna come,” he whined petulantly.

“I know, and you will. Just a little more,” Carol said and pushed against his shoulder, coaxing him to turn around and lie down on his back beside her. Carol sat up and looked down at the boy, smiling at how debauched he looked. His flushed cheeks, his heavy breathing, messy hair, twitching cock and the pool of precum on his stomach were almost too much for her to handle. She moved to straddle his thighs, grasping his cock and slowly stroking it up and down.

“Ah!” Daryl exclaimed, thrusting his hips up involuntarily.

“Shh, let me take care of you,” Carol whispered, brushing her fingers across the thick, throbbing vein of his dick, playing with the precum that was oozing out of him and using it to wet his head, squeezing the spongy tip as Daryl whined pathetically.

Carol leaned down to kiss his chest and stomach, murmuring praise and pet names. Her hand reached lower and started playing with his balls, which were drawn up against his body, desperately wanting to release the semen inside.

“Oh, god, please,” Daryl whimpered, closing his eyes and mouth falling open as Carol continued her exploration of his body.

“Please what? What do you want, pookie?” Carol asked, kissing down his stomach until she reached his dick, giving it a stroke and a twist as she put the tip of her tongue against his urethra, tasting the bead of sperm lingering there.

“Dunno,” he whispered, rocking his hips from side to side. As Carol let go of his dick and let it flop against his tummy, it twitched and strained up towards her, and she laughed. Daryl blushed and hid his face in his hands.

“Aw, don’t do that. Let me see your pretty face,” she whispered as she took his wrists and guided them down towards the bed. He guiltily looked up at her, pouting and blushing. Carol leaned down to kiss him deeply, grazing her tongue with his. “You’re adorable,” she smiled.

“‘M not,” Daryl differed, but secretly loving the praise.

“You are. You’re my adorable little boy,” Carol grinned as she kissed down his neck, sucking on his sensitive spot until he moaned. Carol raised her hips and aligned herself so that her vulva sat directly on top of Daryl’s cock. She sat up straight and rocked back and forth on him, spreading her juices on his dick, her slick and his cum mixing together. Daryl raised his hands and gripped her hips, sighing deeply.

“Carol, I can’t…” he said, eyebrows furrowed and mouth slightly open. “Please don’t tease no more,” he begged, looking at her with pleading eyes. It felt like his cock was going to explode. “It hurts.”

“Aw, pookie,” she said sympathetically, deciding to have mercy on him. “Do you want to be inside me, sweetheart?” she asked, grinding against him.  
“Yes, please!” Daryl gasped, his hips rising up, desperate to feel the wet heat around his cock.

“Such good manners,” Carol teased as she raised herself up on her knees. She grasped the base of his cock and slowly teased the tip against her opening, spreading her juices against him.

“Please!” Daryl sobbed. He wanted nothing more than to thrust his hips up until he was deep inside her, but he knew that was a bad boy thing to do, so he didn’t. He waited patiently, silently begging, squirming underneath his woman.

Carol lined herself up and slowly sank down, moaning from the feeling of his cock stretching her out. Daryl whimpered, arching his back and desperately trying not to move his hips. When he was all the way inside, Carol properly sitting on him, he took a deep breath and grasped the sheets with his hands.

“You okay, baby?” Carol asked with a smile. She could feel him throbbing inside her. Daryl sobbed and nodded, turning his head and closing his eyes, wearing a desperate look on his face. He flexed his toes against the blanket by the end of the bed.

Daryl could feel her hot, tight, wet, walls contracting and clenching down around his sensitive cock, milking him for all it’s worth. “Please move, Carol,” he whimpered.

The woman took pity on him and started moving up and down, lifting her hips and dropping them down again, deliberately clenching the muscles inside her vagina to drive Daryl crazy. She knew he wasn’t gonna last, poor little thing had been teased for too long.

Carol started riding him properly as he grasped her hips tightly for something to hold onto. He was squirming and gasping underneath her, hips making small movements against his will, dick twitching and balls drawing up, ready to spurt his seed into her. He felt like he was going to burst.

Wet squelching and obscene moaning echoed through the room, Daryl wept as he arched his back and tossed his head against the pillows, finally giving in and thrusting up inside Carol, not able to contain himself anymore.

“Haa... I’m sorry,” Daryl whined, eyes closed. Carol continued riding him hard, sliding her hands up and down his chest.

“It’s okay pookie, you’ve been such a good boy for me. Hump into me, sweetheart,” she encouraged, gasping for breath. Daryl immediately started pounding up into Carol’s pussy, sobbing and looking up at the ceiling, completely pliant and desperate. His mouth hung open as he moaned and panted heavily, feeling his core convulsing with pleasure, cock twitching and throbbing where it was wrapped around Carol’s tight heat. All of Alexandria could be on fire right now and he wouldn’t be able to do a damn thing. A hoard of walkers could walk into their bedroom, or Rick could barge in, and he wouldn’t move a muscle, dazed and high from pleasure and instinct. Nothing in this world mattered right now except Carol’s pussy milking him, her soft curves and her breasts jiggling as she bounced up and down on him, using him as a human dildo.

He moaned out loud with that thought. He planted the soles of his feet against the bed so he could push up more properly and thrust into her, feeling his balls slapping up against Carol’s ass. He was hornier than he’s ever been in a long time, cock hard as steel and aching. It was torture and pleasure all at the same time. He was hanging onto Carol for dear life, grasping at her hips, waist and thighs and tossing his head from side to side.

“So good for me, pookie. Because you’re mine, aren’t you? This all for me?” Carol panted, feeling Daryl’s cock pulsing and throbbing deep inside her core, working himself deeper inside of her. She was sure he must be purple by now. Carol arched her back and scratched her nails down Daryl’s chest, leaving red marks in her wake, clenching down and encouraging the sub to spill into her. She was sweating, as was Daryl, tiny droplets falling down onto him as she was riding him with all power she had.

“Fuck yes, I’m yours, Carol. I’m yours, I’m yours, I’m yours,” Daryl babbled, panting like a dog. His entire body was straining and aching but he never wanted it to end.

“What about this cock? Is it mine, baby?” Carol asked as she reached her hand down to desperately rub her fore- and middle finger against her clit.

“Yes, ‘s yours. All yours, fuck!” Daryl cursed and whined, throwing his right arm across his face, completely overwhelmed. His eyes were rolling back into his head and he could feel his cock getting impossibly harder and larger. He was sure all his blood had moved south, and none was left in his brain. He could feel the heat building up inside his abdomen, desperate to release inside his woman. Arching his back and pounding up. “I can’t. Carol, I can’t, please, I’m gonna come, please, oh god, oh fuck, oh please, I’m gonna blow, please,” Daryl babbled and begged and wept, desperately needing her permission. His balls were drawn up against his body, ready to explode any second now, and he knew he was leaking inside her, precum trickling out against his will.

Carol rubbed her clit erratically, feeling herself getting close for the second time that day. Her walls were spasming and squeezing around the thick cock inside. “It’s okay, pookie. Feel it, let yourself go, wanna feel you spill inside me, baby. Come on, be a good boy and come for me, just one more time,” she whispered.

Carol’s warm, wet, tight walls were too much. Daryl couldn't hold it in anymore as he unconsciously thrust up, deep inside the pussy wrapped around him, milking his cock and he could feel himself explode. He arched his back and moaned, emptying his full balls into Carol’s pussy as he pulsed and pounded into her. He held onto her hips and pushed her down as he pushed his hips up, spilling all of his seed inside her as he groaned and sobbed like a wounded animal. His entire body was trembling as he worked every ounce of his seed deep into her, burying himself inside.

The feeling of Daryl spurting his load inside her sent Carol over the edge. She arched her back and tilted her head towards the ceiling, mouth dropping open as she came, squeezing and milking the still ejaculating cock.

Daryl whined as he began to calm down, sensitive and shaking, his cock still pulsing small drops of come inside Carol as she leaned down to hug him tightly. Both of them were gasping and Daryl felt all his muscles turn to mush, his legs flopping down, spread eagle across the bed.

He wrapped his arms around Carol’s waist and hugged her tight. As she pushed her hips up to get off of Daryl and instead lie down beside him, his dick slipped out with a wet sound, and he quivered from the sensitivity. He moaned and wiped his forehead, both of them dripping with sweat, juice and come oozing out between Carol’s legs and staining the sheets.

Daryl turned around to cuddle close to Carol. Snuggling against her and pressing his face against her soft breasts. Carol took a deep breath, leaned up to grab their blanket and spread it on top of them. She pressed a loving kiss against the top of Daryl’s head and ran her fingers through his hair.

“You okay, pookie?” Carol asked, whispering quietly into Daryl’s hair. He hummed.

“Mhm. You good?” he asked, looking up at her. Carol grinned happily and stole a simple kiss, booping his nose with the tip of her forefinger. His eyes crossed adorably trying to follow it.

“I’m great.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos if you liked it! <3


End file.
